Snow Against His White Plating and other drabbles
by Dark Limbo
Summary: It's the way that he looked in the snow that made him smile. *Christmas fic* EDIT: Author made decision to make additional drabbles for events.


Snow Against His White Plating

**This is a Christmas fic (because it's Christmas time) and I honestly do intend this to be as fluffy/beautiful as possible! (With any luck) **

"C'mon, Breakdown! I need your assistance in here!" Knock Out had called aloud to the big blue mech, vocaliser full of glee. Breakdown sighed heavily, but accepted the invite from the petite cherry mech. His peds trudged along the Nemesis' floor slowly. He didn't mind coming to Knock Out's aid; he thoroughly enjoyed the doctor's presence, but this solar cycle had awfully been different. Bizarre, even. Knock Out never had called for help so early in the morning. He never even _onlined_ this early in the morning. The Knock Out Breakdown knew would still be in recharge in their berth, taking advantage of the the free duvets that were left from Breakdown's departure. But today was different. Knock Out had onlined before Breakdown had, he had already cleaned the already pristine tools in the Med. Bay. To be blunt, Knock Out was already up and running.

_'But why today? What's he doing that's so important he woke up early?'____Breakdown thought, his processor running wild with crazy ideas about the little red mech being online this early. He thought about consulting the commander about the issue with Knock Out, wondering if he knew as to why Knock Out was up. But he quickly threw that thought to the winds, knowing fully well why Knock Out wouldn't have told Starscream anything. Their recent disapproval ceremony left many marks on both of their frames (Knock Out making the most fuss). _

As soon as Breakdown had arrived in, Knock Out had flung something over to him – the object smacking Breakdown in the faceplate. He swiped the shiny material from his faceplate and held it out in front of him to further inspect it.

"What is this.. thing?" Breakdown questioned, swishing and swaying it up and down. Knock Out jumped down from the table with a tap.

"_What do you think it is, Breakdown? It's tinsel! The humans on this native planet use it around this time of year in order to show festivity! Or something like that, anyway... Are you intending on helping me or would you rather recharge some more?" Knock Out retorted, hanging up some fairy lights across the med table. Breakdown investigated Knock Out further, looking at his faceplate expression greatly. Knock Out was happy. Happy was an understatement. His white face-plates were gleaming, much more mystifyingly whiter than the last time he looked at it. _

"Why are you so happy, Doc? I thought you hated Earthen traditions?" Breakdown queried the little red mech on the floor. After the constant rantings about the natives on the land the Autobots inhabited, Breakdown was more than certain that Knock Out had wanted nothing to do with this planet anymore.

"Don't be so foolish, Breaky. I may not like the overall atmosphere on this planet but that doesn't necessarily mean I hate the human race and its culture. Now, are you going to help me or do you just intend to look at my aft?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

With the sudden decorations being placed, Megatron hadn't been too impressed with the overall appearance of the med bay. Not in the slightest bit in amusement either. His rant had started when Starscream had seethed to the almighty leader about the sudden scratches on his finish and blabbed about Knock Out, complaining he was the sole fault of the argument. Megatron had went to physically be there to punish the tiny mech when he saw the tinsel strips and fairy lights scattered around the area. He, in return, became furious.

"How was I supposed to know that Lord Megatron hated tinsel? Primus..." Knock Out scratched behind his helm in fatigue. "Screamer seems to be perfectly happier now that I've had my slap on the wrist joint." He mumbled, only audible for Breakdown to hear. Breakdown scoffed and concealed a little chuckle from the seeker strolling past the two ground mech. "How I'd love to get my servos on his head fin and drag him across the floor. You're pretty quiet today, Breakdown – something troubling you?"

"Hmm? Me?" Breakdown had stopped and looked at Knock Out for a moment. Unaware that Knock Out was still expecting an answer, he continued to stare at the clear white face plate. That white face that had been through a lot of ordeals in his life. A face that had experienced his own spark mate lose his life.

_'He suffered without me. His optics show it. He missed me. He acts like he doesn't care, but he hides it well. He really does want to keep me around, he doesn't want to let me go again.'_ Breakdown reflected on what happened in the previous events. Knock Out was alone on this ship. With no one to rely on. His temporary counterpart was barbaric and didn't understand Knock Out's idea of teamwork. Breakdown really had been the only one to adjust to the doctor's requirements.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He twiddled his thumbs in embarrassment, too afraid of confessing to his lover that he understood his pain. Because that would only end up in an argument; Breakdown didn't want that to happen. Not after they had only just grown accustomed to each other's warmth again. "Hey, Doc...? D'ya wanna go for a drive?"

Silence had filled the empty halls on board the Nemesis, the whirs of the Vehicons and Eradicons working on the computer appliances and the Communications Officer; Soundwave to be exact, monitoring all surveillance on deck. Megatron and his SIC – the pest – had scampered off to another part of the Nemesis in order to _discuss tactics_ and _everyone_ knew what that inferred for them to be doing.

Knock Out had been quiet for too long, and Breakdown had become a little worried if he himself had pushed Knock Out into reminiscing about the past.

"Uh, Doc?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna... go?"

Knock Out looked up and smiled at the blue mech. "Frag yeah."

\/\/\/\/\/

Breakdown and Knock Out arrived on Earth just short of two minutes from the Nemesis. They arrived at their usual location, _Jasper, Nevada,_ and transformed into their alternative vehicular modes. They were expecting the same scenery as the norm, but were very surprised in what they found.

"What the frag- What is this white powdery stuff?" Knock Out transformed once more, picking up the new substance he hadn't come across before.

"Believe it or not, Breakdown, but the humans have weather changes, much like Cybertron does. I must have forgotten to inform you that in the Christmas season that they have this white substance fall from the sky. They name it 'snow'." Knock Out rubbed the snow into his digits until it had dissolved.

"Eh?! But- It's gone now!"

"Precisely, Breakdown! Snow is the equivalent of rain. It's just typically frozen rain water. Hence as to why it has melted and formed a puddle. Look." He held out his servo to Breakdown to feel the damp metal. Breakdown clamped his one of his own gentle giant servos over Knock Out's smaller one, and placed his own underneath the petite one; cupping Knock Out's servo on his own.

"Wha-" Breakdown hushed Knock Out's lip plates with his own, embracing them into a kiss. Breakdown's lip components flared in heat as they connected against his smaller mech's lip components. The red mech moaned blissfully as Breakdown inserted his glossa inside, but slowly pulled back hesitantly.

"What's wrong..?" Knock Out asked, dazed from his heavenly offlining.

"Look." Breakdown released Knock Out's servo and looked up to the sky. Knock Out followed his lover's instructions and gasped in amazement.

"Whoa!"

The sky had turned and exquisite pale white shade, and the pale sheets that covered the ground glimmered underneath the sky light. But that wasn't what Breakdown was pointing at. Not in the slightest. The large navy blue mech was aiming up at the sky and in turn, showing the objects drifting to the floor.

"Snow! Look, Breakdown, snow!" Knock Out gleamed like a small sparkling being introduced to the origin of Sparks. He spun slowly in a circle, optics closed in contentedness. Breakdown looked at the little red mech in awe. As he spun, his white faceplate glistened against the white frozen liquid and illuminated his entire frame. Knock Out then onlined his optics to exploit vibrant red orbs. Breakdown almost physically flush a shade of red in excitement.

"K-Knock Out..." Knock Out stopped abruptly, a little shaken by the sudden chant of his designation.

"Y-yes, Breakdown..?" He sweated with little hesitation.

"I, um.. You.." He stuttered, flushing further. "You're... You look so beautiful in the snow..." He stumbled on his words, hi vocalizer hitched as he complimented the little red mech.

"What... What did you just..." Knock Out blubbered, looking almost as if he was in despair.

"I-I said that y-you look so pretty in the snow, and, you just look so, well – a knock out..." Knock Out's white faceplate transformed into a vivid red shade. He always was amused by the Wrecker's use of puns. It was adorable. It suited the ex-bot. And he was more than certain that the blue 'Con was amused by his own puns. Knock Out smiled peacefully, stepping closer to his lover.

"You're adorable, Breaky." He pecked at the orange faceplate, his heated lip components tickled Breakdown's face.

"Sh-shut up."

\/\/\/\/\/

After their little excursions on Earth, the medic and his assistant returned bearing little souvenirs.

"Did we really need _more_ fairy lights and tinsel, doc? I thought Lord Megatron banned you from putting anymore decorations up in the med berth?" Breakdown queried the petite 'Con, questioning his state of processor.

"_Of course, _my dear. And besides, I wouldn't have found _this thing of beautiful meaning_, now, would I?" Knock Out had dragged out a small plant like object from his chassis, smirking as he performed the action.

"And that _thing _is..?"

"_Mistletoe._"

Breakdown's faceplate confessed every thought that reigned in his processor. He still had no idea why the doctor was fascinated by this organic form. "And what is this _beautiful meaning_ you speak of?"

"You don't know? _Well, _it's an _Earthen _tradition that if you and another person stand underneath a mistletoe, you two have to kiss. And you cannot object to it because it is _tradition._" Knock Out plucked a digit at Breakdown's chassis, pulling him closer and leaning him in close proximity. "And... I'm _more _than certain that we could go a _little further... _So... _what do ya say, Breaky?" _Knock Out uttered, sultrily. His optics shimmered in the darkness.

"_Oh slag, you know I want to."_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Finito**~


End file.
